The Prince of Monsters
is a 2-part episode of the 26th and 27th episodes of Ultraman. These episodes aired on January 8th and 15th (respectively) in 1967. These episodes are also notable for featuring the debut of the monster, Gomora. Synopsis Part 1 Science Patrol member Arashi discovers a strange monster as he protects a scientific expedition to a South Pacific Island. Part 2 After Escaping from Ultraman, Gomora tunnels through the ground towards the city of Osaka Plot 'Part 1' A group of kids are walking home from school, with 2 of them mocking one named Osamu Suzuki, who is known by his friends as "The Prince of Monsters." Osamu is known for his wide knowledge and admiration for monsters, but is mocked by some of his classmates and is doing rather poorly in school as a result. Meanwhile on an island in the South Pacific known as "Johnson Island," an expedition is being held with Arashi of the Science Patrol as one of its participants. During his stay, Arashi learns from Dr. Nakaya that he and his crew are looking for a monster of legend known as "Gomora." The next day while searching the Island (as well as having a brief entanglement with some Suflan,) the team witness the appearance of Gomora as he emerges from out the side of a mountain. Arashi wishes to attack him, but Dr. Nakaya convinces him to keep the monster alive so that he could be transported to Osaka to be displayed at the Hall of Antiquity at the World's Fair, much to Arashi's frustrations. Osamu learns of the monster's discovery and show proof of the monster's existence to his classmates, thus earning their respect from them. Meanwhile on the island, Gomora rests peacefully, but is soon disturbed by Ide and Captain Mura, (the rest of the Science Patrol had been recruited to transport the monster to Osaka.) The pair manages to distract the monster long enough to fire on him with a pair of tranquilizers known as the UNG, which would keep Gomora asleep long enough for them to transport him. The UNG quickly takes effect and Gomora falls unconscious, allowing the Science Patrol to being transporting the monster by placing it in an enormous net. The UNG however doesn't keep the monster asleep for as long as it was intended to and Gomora awakens, confused and angrily thrashing about in mid-transit. Unable to fight back against Gomora in mid-air, the Science Patrol is forced to drop him early, causing the monster to fall several thousands of feet up from the sky. Meanwhile, Osamu and his friends (who initially were trying to sneak a peek at Gomora before the accident) manage to sneak off anyway and they witness Gomora's drop. While his friends believe Gomora was killed from the fall and prepare to leave, Osamu firmly believes the monster is still alive and he goes off to see for himself. While dazed from the fall, Gomora is indeed alive and is enraged. No longer able to show the monster at the fair as planned, Gomora is deemed too dangerous to be kept alive and thus both the Science Patrol and the Defense Force attacks with their weapons. Despite everything they throw at the monster, Gomora shrugs off their attacks without receiving any signs of damage and during the skirmish, the monster burrows away. During the battle, Hayata finds Osamu and his friends and he is forced to take them home for their safety. The city of Osaka quickly learns of the accident and the entire city's population evacuates out of fear if Gomora were to possibly attack, while the Science Patrol sets up a base of operation in Osaka in case the monster does appears. Time passes and Osamu is seen playing with a friend of his until they both witness Gomora surfacing in the middle of a construction site. Gomora is about to crush Osamu with a bulldozer, but Ultraman suddenly appears and he battles with the monster instead. During their fight, Ultraman accidentally loses his Beta Capsule, which is retrieved by Osamu. Ultraman tries his best, but Gomora is far stronger than any monster he faced before and after being overpowered physically, Ultraman is at the mercy of Gomora's tail, who he uses to bludgeon the hero over and over again until Ultraman is too banged up to fight back. Victorious, Gomora flees underground once again, mere seconds before Ultraman can fire on him with his Specium Ray. Too weak to fight any further and with his Color Timer running out, Ultraman is forced to leave, having suffered his first official loss... 'Part 2' Picking up where Part 1 ended off on, Gomora has defeated Ultraman and has fled underground once more, while Ultraman is forced to retreat in order to replenish his energy. Back at the Science Patrol's base in Osaka, the members of the team are each assigned with a certain task. Fuji and Hayata contact the United States Branch for another UNG Bomb in order to tranquilizer Gomora again, Ide is left to make a beacon to track the monster's movements, and Arashi is left to help evacuate those who have not left the city yet. Many hours pass and during which the team only manages to evacuate the people and complete the beacon. Finally after several tense hours pass, Gomora emerges from underground in the heart of Osaka. Luckily both the Science Patrol and the Defense Force are on the scene and they try to fight off the monster with their weapons, but like before, Gomora powers through them without receiving a scratch. At one point during the monster's rampage though, Hayata manages to hit him with the Mars-133, severing Gomora's tail and taking away the monster's most powerful weapon. Gomora thrashes about wildly in pain and flees back underground once more. Before he can submerge though, he is shot in the leg by Arashi, who has struck the monster with Ide's beacon. During the monster's rampage, Hayata finally notices that his Beta Capsule is missing after his first fight with Gomora, and to make matters worse, the team notices to their horror that Gomora is headed for the Osaka Castle. Meanwhile as the Defense Force deploys to the castle to protect it from the monster, Osamu remembers that he's still in possession of Ultraman's Beta Capsule and as his parents squabble over what to do about Gomora's presence, he sneaks off to return the item to Ultraman so that he can fight once more. Running into a pair of curious policemen, Osamu is taken to the Osaka Castle by them in order to rendezvous with the Science Patrol to help him. Time passes again and Gomora surfaces next to the Osaka Castle as feared. Despite missing his tail and everything that the Defense Force and the Science Patrol threw at the monster (at one point, Hayata also destroys his snout with the Mars-133,) Gomora again plows through their assaults and proceeded to destroy the castle in his rage. During the war on the monster, Osamu manages to find Hayata and presents him with the Beta Capsule, calling himself the Prince of Monsters. With a chance to fight once more, Hayata transforms into Ultraman once more to stop Gomora himself. Although Gomora is still the toughest monster Ultraman had fought since, he was not as strong as he was with his tail, and after sustaining too much damage from the Science Patrol and the Defense Force, Ultraman was able to fight back against the banged up monster, even managing to break off one of his head crests. Gomora feebly tries to burrow away once more, but this time Ultraman was ready and he stops the monster by hurling it off to the side and finally, he kills Gomora by firing on him with the Specium Ray. With Gomora finally dead, the Science Patrol decides to having his put on display at the fair anyways, while Hayata thanks Osamu for helping him by presenting him with one of the Science Patrol's communicators as a token of his gratitude. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Kôtarô Tomita as Professor Nakatani (Both Parts) * Chiharu Inayoshi as Osamu Suzuki (Both Parts) * Hiroshi Miyata as Mihara (Both Parts) * Yukie Nunoji as Rieko (Both Parts) * Rinsaku Ogata as Yoshimura (Part 2 only) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Gomora Notes *This episode features the debut of the monster, Gomora. *In both parts, it is revealed that Captain Mura can speak english. It is also one of the few moment in the original series in which a person on the show speaks english. *Save for his death cries, in part 1, Gomora is shown to have a deeper sounding roar whereas in part 2 is much higher. His higher roar would be used to represent the monster still to this day. Errors *In part 1, it's stated that Osaka was evacuated well in advance before Gomora's arrival. However in part 2, Arashi is ordered to evacuate the city as if no one left at all. *An unusual event occurs in this episode that never happens again in any predecessor series. During Ultraman's first fight with Gomora, he loses his Beta Capsule, despite that he was already transformed and that he never holds onto the item when he's already transformed. External Links *Watch on Hulu - Part 1 *Watch on Hulu - Part 2 *Watch on Shout Factory TV - Part 1 *Watch on Shout Factory TV - Part 2 References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes